


Yaoi Bleach

by topmagtiger



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal, Fluff, Gay Jushiro Agenda, Hand Jobs, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Shunsui's Bad Taste in Television, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmagtiger/pseuds/topmagtiger
Summary: I've written a few Bleach yaoi oneshots and drabbles over the years, and as they're still being requested of me on my Wattpad, here's where they'll go! Enjoy!
Relationships: Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou, Madarame Ikkaku/Zaraki Kenpachi, Sasakibe Choujirou/Male Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Nothing Serious

**Author's Note:**

> Zaraki Kenpachi x Madarame Ikkaku

Although Kenpachi Zaraki had never been the most observant male in the Soul Society, he did pride himself on his keen ability to sense bullshit from a mile away. If something seemed way too good to be true, it would not take all that long for Kenpachi to call someone out on it. This was something that held especially true when it came to those closest to the Eleventh captain; now, Kenpachi didn't care for many people at all, but there were a select few that he always kept an eye on.

For nearly a month a half, Ikkaku had been strutting around the division and boasting incessantly about how he had finally obtained the woman of his dreams. The moment Kenpachi had first heard Ikkaku talk about his 'girlfriend,' something about it had just rubbed him the wrong way. Now, it wasn't out of any sort of jealousy; no, that certainly was not the case. It was just difficult for Kenpachi to believe Ikkaku's story from the get-go.

Something about the way that Ikkaku talked about his 'girlfriend' made Kenpachi question the story. Although Kenpachi did not doubt that Ikkaku could win the attention of any woman that he pleased (after all, Ikkaku was quite the handsome male), Ikkaku just did not seem as interested as he tried to make the others believe he was. It was puzzling to Kenpachi.

The strangest thing in Kenpachi's eye(s) was that Ikkaku refused to bring his lover around the boys. There were many times that Yachiru begged Ikkaku to bring his 'girlfriend' over so that they could play, but he never budged. Many of the men in the division hassled Ikkaku for even her name, but the bald male refused to share any detail about his mystery woman, other than the facts that she was beautiful and she was his.

There were countless possibilities as to why Ikkaku stayed quiet on certain aspects of his 'girl' and to why he would not bring her around. No one could quite blame the guy for not wanting to expose his loved one to the rambunctious men in the Eleventh Division, who would undoubtedly view her as a fresh piece of meat. Another option that Kenpachi had mulled over was that the woman wasn't as attractive as Ikkaku made her out to be, and because of that, he was slightly embarrassed of her.

The most logical answer as to why Ikkaku didn't bring anyone around, however, was that he didn't actually have a 'girlfriend.' That was what Kenpachi believed, but, he had to be sure.

If Ikkaku was throwing up a fake illusion, Kenpachi had to call him on it.

Thus, Kenpachi threw a party for his seated officers, telling his boys to invite anyone that they pleased. Kenpachi had Yachiru specifically harass Ikkaku and pressure him into agreeing to invite his 'girlfriend' to the event. Hell, the violent captain even went as far as to tell Ikkaku that he looked forward to meeting the woman.

Ikkaku arrived at the beginning of the party, but with no one by his side. Of course, Ikkaku insisted that his 'girlfriend' would be arriving later on, but Kenpachi wasn't buying it.

Once the gathered squad members began drinking, Kenpachi finally decided to approach Ikkaku. The third seat had yet to fully crack open his sake, and since Yachiru was busy with Yumichika, Kenpachi found the time to be perfect. The captain leaned against the wall nearest to Ikkaku, who was in the floor with a bottle in his lap.

"Hey. You know you don't have to bullshit anything with me, right? If you've not got a girlfriend, you don't have to keep acting like you do. It's not that big of a deal." Ikkaku glanced up at Kenpachi as he spoke, but once Kenpachi had finished, Ikkaku's gaze dropped to the floor.

"You don't believe me, huh? Dammit. I thought I had been doing a pretty good job. What gave me away?" Ikkaku sighed, placing a hand on the back of his neck. "Was it showing up here alone tonight?"

"Nah. I've not really believed it from the beginning. You never seemed like you were as interested as you wanted other people to believe you were. I don't really know anything about love or relationships, but I felt like you were doing it wrong." Kenpachi then shrugged, his eye locked on Ikkaku's form. "Why'd you bother lying so much? No one around here cares if you're single for the rest of your life."

"I'm not worried about my image with the boys; not in the least bit. It's just..." Ikkaku trailed off. He hesitated for only a moment before looking up at his captain. "Captain Zaraki, I'm not really all that, uh, I don't really like..."

Even though Ikkaku couldn't muster the courage to courage to come out to Kenpachi, the latter could easily tell what he meant. A small scoff came from Kenpachi's lips as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Who gives a flying fuck if you're gay, Ikkaku? You don't have to fake some relationship with a woman if that's not what you're into." Kenpachi's reaction brought an obvious look of surprise onto Ikkaku's face. The smaller male turned so that he could look up at Kenpachi more easily.

"It's really not that big of a deal to you, captain? I thought you'd be mad. I thought-"

"What, that I'd think you were less of a man? As if. I'm not going to look down upon you because of what gender you like to fuck. That's not my style." Kenpachi then moved so that he stood in front of Ikkaku, staring down at him with a half-lidded eye. "When is the last time you had sex with a man?"

The question automatically turned Ikkaku's entire head a bright red color. The third seat replied, but with an obvious stutter, "W-What do you mean?! I, uh, it's been, what, a month? I don't know why-"

"Have you ever bottomed?" Kenpachi asked bluntly.

"I-I..." Ikkaku swallowed hard. "N-No..."

"It's been a while since I've had a man, but if you're interested, we can ditch this place for now and I can show you what it's like to be taken. I promise, you'll like it a lot more than you might think you would." Kenpachi's lax tone sent a shiver throughout Ikkaku's body. The bald male had wanted his captain for a long time, but he lacked the courage to confront him on it.

"If that's something you're genuinely up for, captain, I'd be a fool to turn you away. I have everything we'd need at my place." A smirk came onto Ikkaku's face as he stood up, feeling his semi-hard cock press against his soft shihakuso.

"Good." Kenpachi muttered, turning to face towards the crowd. "Yumichika! Keep an eye on Yachiru. I'll be back later."

"Of course, captain!" Yumichika replied from across the room. "She'll be safe with me!"

"Lead the way." Kenpachi instructed as he began to grin. "Lets go get this started. Oh, but Ikkaku?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Just remember, this is nothing more than a fuck. Don't take it too seriously."

"Of course, sir. I wouldn't ask for anything else."

-

The moment that the door closed behind Kenpachi, he began untying his belt. As Ikkaku procured the condom and the lube, Kenpachi tossed his captain's cloak off to the side and dropped his pants and boxers to the floor. When Ikkaku turned around and laid eyes on his captain's exposed body, his cock twitched beneath his clothing.

Ikkaku had spent many nights pleasuring himself to the thought of his captain and the sex that they could have together, but seeing Kenpachi's exposed length drove Ikkaku wild. This was it. It was actually going to happen.

"All right, hand me the shit and drop your pants." Kenpachi motioned for Ikkaku to bend over the bed with one hand while the other reached out for the lube. When Ikkaku passed him both the lube and a condom, Kenpachi chuckle. "Huh. It's been a while since I've used one of these."

"I'd be surprised if you don't have a load of kids running around the Soul Society, if you're that unaccustomed to condoms." Ikkaku joked as he removed his pants and his underwear. What could Kenpachi say? He enjoyed the sexual company of both men and women. The smaller Shinigami positioned himself on the bed in the way that he had instructed many males to do before.

"Oh shut up." Kenpachi smacked Ikkaku's ass before sliding on the condom. He sat the lube on a nearby table, so that he could grab it when he was ready. "So this is your first time, right?"

"Bottoming, yes." Ikkaku replied, feeling his body quiver in anticipation. "But, I'm- FUCK!"

Kenpachi chuckled to himself as he stretched Ikkaku's ass with his fingers. He had to make sure that the other male was ready for penetration, especially considering Ikkaku had never had a cock shoved into his ass before. After all, Kenpachi was quite the aggressive man, but he did not want to unnecessarily harm his sexual partner.

Besides, if the sex with Ikkaku was as good as Kenpachi expected it would be, Kenpachi would want Ikkaku to come back to him. A real relationship was the last thing that Kenpachi wanted, but he did enjoy a good fuck buddy.

Once Ikkaku had been properly prepared, Kenpachi stood back and pumped his own cock a few times. Ikkaku laid across the bed, panting, as Kenpachi lathered his length in an adequate amount of lubricant. The third seat had grown needy and desperate, to the point that he had practically begged for his captain's throbbing member. It gave Kenpachi some sort of smug satisfaction, hearing his assistant-adjutant lust after him.

When Kenpachi spread Ikkaku's ass cheeks, the latter gripped onto his sheets tightly. He tried to prepare himself for Kenpachi's length, but it was impossible. The moment Kenpachi's lubricated cock entered Ikkaku's ass, Ikkaku let out a loud, slightly pained moan. It hurt, but he wanted it.

The sex was everything that Ikkaku could have ever wanted. His captain was an aggressive lover, but in all the right ways. Kenpachi backed off when things got to be too much for Ikkaku, but when Ikkaku wanted something, Kenpachi provided. It was rough, it was hot, and it was the best fuck that Ikkaku had ever had.

As Kenpachi tossed his used condom to the side, Ikkaku let out a husky sigh and heaved himself up onto his bed.

"Thank you, captain. That was..."

"Amazing, right? I'm not too bad, if I do say so myself." Kenpachi chuckled as he pulled his pants back up to his hips.

"Can we... Can we do that again sometime?" Ikkaku asked cautiously. Kenpachi couldn't help but grin.

"Of course. But next time? Don't waste time by playing that 'girlfriend' bullshit card. If you want me to fuck you, just tell me."

Ikkaku wiped sweat from his forehead with a laugh. "Of course, captain. Of course."

As Kenpachi exited Ikkaku's house, the latter couldn't help but relax with a smirk upon his lips. He didn't need anything more than a physical relationship with his captain. No, they were perfectly fine keeping things in the sheets and on the battlefield.


	2. The Nightly Debate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyoraku Shunsui x Ukitake Jushiro, in the most beautiful oneshot I've ever written.

For as much as Shunsui and Jūshirō have always agreed with one another, they have had their share of differences throughout the years. After they had moved in together, they realized that their greatest differences lied in the bedroom.

Of course, Shunsui and Jūshirō have never been like a normal couple. Instead of disagreeing with one another over sexual matters in bed each night, they commonly discussed a more serious matter; what they were going to watch on television that night.

Being the more serious man that he was, Jūshirō enjoyed watching informative shows. He liked the occasional, child-friendly sitcom as well, the ones that he would be able to watch with his younger siblings. On the other hand, Shunsui preferred shows of a different sort.

Shunsui's favorite type of television show was reality TV. He wasn't completely sure _why_ he enjoyed watching the hectic, staged lives of spoiled celebrities, but after his first episode of " _The Real Housewives of Orange County_ ," Shunsui was hooked.

As he told Shunsui quite regularly, Jūshirō absolutely _hated_ those types of shows. He didn't understand why anyone would get on television and act in such ridiculous ways, making a fool of themselves to the world. He himself could never do such a thing.

"Jū, come on! It's the season finale of ' _Keeping Up with the Kardashians_! I can't miss that!" Shunsui whined as he clung to his pale partner's arm, trying to pry the remote control from his hand. Jūshirō rolled his eyes, scooting away from him in bed.

"Shunsui, _no_. I cannot handle that sort of foolishness tonight. You've had the television every day this week; you can't have it tonight, too," Jūshirō muttered, shaking his head. "I deserve to have control of the shows sometimes."

"But Jū!" Shunsui slipped his arms around Jūshirō's waist, moving a bit so that he could lay his head in the other male's lap. "I can't miss this! It's the season finale! What if Kim is pregnant again? And what's going on with Kris? That's my girl, Jūshirō! The 'Momenger' is the _shit_!"

Jūshirō once more rolled his eyes, pushing the brunette away. He would not be swayed by Shunsui's actions, not this time.

"I refuse. You cannot make me watch another episode of that aggravating show; not tonight!"

"Dammit, Jūshirō! I need to watch it!"

"That's too bad, Shunsui," Jūshirō said with a stern tone in his voice. He wouldn't sit through another night of the Kardashians! He _couldn't_! The pale man already felt as though the idiotic show had corrupted his mind.

One more episode could kill him.

"Jūshirō, just give me the remote. Don't be so stubborn, my dear. I have to see that!" Shunsui trailed a hand up his partner's chest, trying to distract him from the conversation. "It's actually a really great show!"

"For the last time, we don't need to watch that. I don't _want_ to watch it!" Jūshirō moved away again, moving far enough away from Shunsui that he could swing his feet off of the bed. "Forget it. I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Don't do that." Shunsui quickly followed Jūshirō, wrapping his arms around the smaller male's waist again and keeping him close. "I promise, if you let me watch this, I'll make it up to you," Shunsui whispered into his partner's ear, placing a line of delicate kisses from Jūshirō's earlobe to his chin. Shunsui then gave his lover a mischievous grin. "Please?"

For a moment, Jūshirō remained silent. He truly wasn't sure if he would be able to handle another episode of that obnoxious 'reality' show; but really, wouldn't Shunsui make the endeavor worth it?

"... After tonight, I am _never_ watching this show again, Shunsui," Jūshirō finally conceeded, making Shunsui almost jump in excitement.

"Sweet! Thanks, Jū!" Shunsui gave Jūshirō a long, passionate kiss before pulling him onto the bed and stealing the remote from his grasp.

"Remember, Shunsui, I have work in the morning," Jūshirō reminded as Shunsui took him into his arms. The brunette's gray eyes were already glued to the television screen.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Shunsui muttered, turning the volume up. "Now be quiet, dear. My girl is talking."

Sure enough, Kris and Kim were having a discussion about their family affairs. Jūshirō laid his head back against the bed and closed his eyes.

" _Aww_ , look at little North, Jū! Look at him!" Shunsui cooed, shaking his pale partner. Jūshirō begrudgingly opened one of his irritated green eyes to gaze at the screen. "We need to have a little baby like that!"

Before Jūshirō could even consider replying, Shunsui burst into laughter. Jūshirō then glared at his lover in obvious annoyance. On the screen, Kourtney and Scott were joking around with each other in countless inappropriate ways.

"I love this show!" Shunsui exclaimed through his laughter, looking at Jūshirō with unnecessary amusement. Jūshirō only sighed.

"I know you do, Shunsui. I know you do."


	3. Out of Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasakibe Chojiro x Reader

Until Chōjirō had met (Name), he had never been a man who easily gave into his sexual urges. Chōjirō had always been very reserved, pushing his more primal instincts of lust and desire to the very back of his mind. After all, Chōjirō was usually more concerned with his work than anything; if the First Division was not running completely smoothly, Chōjirō felt as though he had personally failed his captain.

(Name), however, brought out the more daring side of the light-haired male. From the moment that the other male had been promoted to the seat of First Lieutenant alongside of Chōjirō, the latter knew that things would never be the same in his life again. (Name) was indescribably handsome, beyond talented as a Shinigami, and admittedly, he was the love of Chōjirō Sasakibe's life. Their personalities had extreme differences, but the two males were a perfect fit.

It was (Name)'s outgoing personality that usually resulted in the pair getting thrown into all kinds of situations that Chōjirō would have personally avoided. Most of the time, it was merely (Name) attempting to bring his lover out of his shell a bit more, something that Chōjirō appreciated at the end of the day.

It was only to be expected that (Name) would get Chōjirō into a sexual situation at what Chōjirō would consider to be the worst time.

"I'm going to do something during the meeting, and if it really does bother you and you don't want me to do it, let me know, okay? Otherwise, just go with it, babe," (Name) whispered to Chōjirō as they walked towards the small office space that Yamamoto used whenever he held a meeting with his lieutenants. "I promise, it'll be fine."

"You know I find it hard to not trust you, but I can't help but wonder what you've got in mind over there," Chōjirō tugged at the collar of his shirt, something that brought a smirk to (Name)'s lips. The moment that (Name) had started talking, it popped into Chōjirō's mind that his boyfriend could be planning something sexual, but perhaps it was Chōjirō's own naivety that gave (Name) the benefit of the doubt.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll love it, Chō," (Name) snickered as he opened the door for Chōjirō, letting him walk in first. Once the duo had made it into the room and closed the door back, both Chōjirō and (Name) bowed to the captain-commander.

"Good afternoon, lieutenants. We have a lot to discuss today, so I hope you are ready to begin."

"Good afternoon, sir. Of course we are." Chōjirō spoke as he took a seat behind their desk. They weren't necessarily far away from Yamamoto, but there was a nice little bit of distance between the captain-commander and his lieutenants.

"What's the first order to tend to today, sir?" (Name) questioned as he sat down beside of Chōjirō. The moment (Name)'s ass had touched his seat, his left hand (the one closest to the male beside of him) snuck over onto Chōjirō's right thigh. Chōjirō instantly tensed; (Name) _was_ going to go there, wasn't he?

"First off, we must discuss the state of the First Division barracks. With the recent chaos taking place in the Soul Society..."

Chōjirō tried his damnedest to focus on Yamamoto's words, but the closer (Name)'s teasing hand got to Chōjirō's hardening cock, the more difficult that simple task became. Although he knew (Name)'s plan very well, Chōjirō had no intention of stopping him. What was about to happen was taboo! There was a sense of danger in the air, something that only (Name) could make Chōjirō enjoy.

As Yamamoto detailed several different reconstruction plans for the First Division, (Name) carefully untied the belt that Chōjirō had tied around his waist. It was easy for (Name) to slip his hand into the bottom part of Chōjirō's shihakuso, sending such a thrilling vibe throughout both lieutenants. Chōjirō's cock craved (Name)'s touch, and by all means, (Name) was ready to provide.

"Yes, sir, I think that's a wonderful idea. Our break room took quite a hard hit back then, and I'm sure the squad would appreciate a new place to relax," (Name) spoke casually as his hand wrapped around Chōjirō's hard length. It took every ounce of self-control that Chōjirō had in his body to not let out a moan as (Name) began to jack him off. One of Chōjirō's hands gripped tightly onto his pants while his other hand toyed with the corner of one of the pieces of paper in front of him.

The way that (Name)'s skilled hand pumped Chōjirō's cock would've made anyone weak. (Name) seemed like some sort of sexual God to Chōjirō, but honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way. Even though Chōjirō hadn't been the most sexually experienced before he and (Name) got together, Chōjirō knew that no one would ever be able to satisfy him the way that (Name) did.

As Chōjirō grew closer to his release, he found it a lot harder to control his body and the way that he reacted. When (Name) noticed out of the corner of his eye that his lover seemed to be struggling, he quickened his speed just a tad bit. The change made one of Chōjirō's legs kick out ever-so-slightly in response; the original lieutenant's face flushed as the captain-commander looked towards them with one eye opened.

"Is something the matter, Lieutenant Sasakibe?" Yamamoto questioned while (Name) stifled a laugh. The entire time, (Name) continued to pleasure Chōjirō.

"N-No, sir. I am all right. I," Chōjirō had to clear his throat, "I just had a bug tickle my leg, that is all."

"Uh huh." Yamamoto muttered as he closed his eye once more. Chōjirō sent an embarrassed glare towards (Name), who merely smirked.

When Chōjirō finally came, he abruptly bent over the desk and tried to cough in an attempt to hide the moan that erupted from his lips. Yamamoto let out a sigh as (Name) chuckled to himself, sliding his hand out of Chōjirō's pants. (Name) pulled a napkin out of his pocket with his free hand under the desk and used it to wipe the cum off of himself.

"Are you sure that you all right, lieutenant? You sound as though that bug has gotten caught in your throat instead." Yamamoto huffed. Chōjirō sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he straightened up his posture once more.

"I'm not sure what just came over me, captain. I'm sorry." Chōjirō apologized as he tried to fix his belt without Yamamoto noticing. The embarrassed male hoped that he hadn't stained his shihakuso with his release.

"Let's finish this up then, shall we?" Yamamoto tapped his cane on the floor, making both lieutenants nod and reply in unison.

"Yes, sir!"

-

When the meeting came to a close, Chōjirō and (Name) quickly excused themselves and scurried out of the room. The couple exchanged sensual glances that Chōjirō had hoped that the captain-commander had not caught on to.

"Foolish boys," Yamamoto muttered as soon as his lieutenants had left his sight, "did they really think that I had not noticed them? Experiencing a sexual release in the middle of a meeting. How ridiculous!" The older male then sighed, raising himself to his feet. "Oh well. Perhaps I should find a companion as well."

As soon as the thought left Yamamoto's mouth, he couldn't help but laugh. Yamamoto adored his lieutenants, but he did wish they didn't believe he could be so out of touch.


End file.
